The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly, to a plug connector having separate release buttons pivotally mounted thereto for releasing locking engagement between the plug connector and a mating connector.
There are a plurality of locking or latching designs or systems available in the art of electrical connectors for positively securing a plug connector to a mating connector or other mating structure. The locking designs generally include lock arms and release buttons. Actuation of the release buttons forces the lock arms to undergo elastic deformation to release locking engagement between the plug connector and the mating connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,117 discloses an electrical connector with a locking system. The locking system includes a pair of latch arms and a pair of release buttons. The release buttons are molded integrally with a housing of the connector. The lock arms are insert molded in the release buttons. However, because of the integral molding structure between the lock mechanism and the housing of the connector, it is very difficult to remove the housing together with the release buttons, from a mold in a manufacture process. Furthermore, a large force exerted by the release buttons is required for releasing the connector. The release buttons are susceptible to damage or fracture resulting in a short life-span.
In order to solve the problems associated with above-mentioned patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,499 discloses an electrical connector with a locking mechanism. A pair of release buttons of the locking mechanism are mountable on a housing of the connector. Each release button forms a receiving slot for receiving a lock arm of the locking mechanism. A pair of engaging slots are respectively defined in upper and lower surfaces of each release button for engaging with the housing of the connector. However, each release button defines so many slots, resulting in a thin, weak and complicated structure. The complicated structure of the buttons results in a complicated manufacture process. Since the buttons are structurally weak, the plug connector has a short life-span.
Hence, a plug connector having improved release buttons is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector having pivotally mounted release buttons which can be easily manufactured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector having pivotally mounted release buttons having a relatively long life-span.
A plug connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a casing, a mating portion retained by the casing, a pair of lock members and a pair of release buttons corresponding to the lock members. The casing includes an upper case and a lower case. The upper case forms a plurality of positioning frames for retaining the lock members. The lower case forms a plurality of retaining walls for retaining the release buttons. The lock members are respectively supported by opposite inner sides of the casing. The lock members each include a lock arm and a pawl extending from the lock arm. The pawls project beyond a front surface of the casing and are located on opposite sides of the mating portion. The release buttons are detachably supported by opposite inner sides of the casing. The release buttons each include an actuating arm and an actuating portion projecting from an end of the actuating arm. A pivoting pole is formed on an opposite end of the actuating arm for being rotatablely received in cavities defined in the casing, thereby pivotally retaining the release button in the casing.
The release buttons are not molded integrally with the casing and are made separately. The separate release buttons have a simple structure whereby the release buttons can be conveniently manufactured and easily assembled. Structural strength of the release buttons is greater than the conventional release buttons. The plug connector of the present invention, therefore, has a long life-span.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.